Shiver
by RedRibbonExorcist
Summary: ClaudexCiel. Claude's "contract" with Ciel includes something rather vulgar. *WARNING* Horror/Macabre starting in chapter 5, and will be very, very dark, maybe "disgusting" or difficult to read for some. This story is not for everyone. *spoilers* -This is supposed to take place after Claude kills Alois and takes/brainwashes Ciel.-
1. Shiver

Perfect decadent cobalt eyes. I could drown in them. I look down at him, the sweet innocence I now possess as my own. He is perfect, an intoxicating presence, the purest soul in the world. I'm swallowed by his exotic gaze, intrigued and annoyed by the glowing of the seal in his left eye, a symbol of his contract with the crow. Even as a demon, with no need for human emotions or desires, it isn't hard for me to get caught up and indulge my very hunger for him. I have to take my time, and ensure that my plan works to the very end. He must feel at home with me, he must believe that I am the one he made the contract with.

I know Sebastian will do anything to get him back.

Ciel appears sleepy, and annoyed that there wasn't much of an agenda today. He's peering over the bed covers, clutching them to his chin, in an out-of-character childish manner he has never displayed to me before. I haven't had him for very long, but I am well aware of what his personality is like.

"_Young Master, are you ready for sleep already? We haven't even fulfilled toni-_"

Ciel reaches up and covers my mouth.

"_D-don't. I know. I know, it's just..._"

He looks away from me, and closes his eyes.

"_D-Do we have to do this every night?_"

He won't look at me at all.

"_Of course, Young Master. Your contract with me, is very specific. In exchange for my services, you've agreed to give yourself, freely, to me._"

He opens his eyes slowly, and looks back at me, giving me a determined glare. I know exactly what he's thinking. Ciel views everything as a task. He is extremely competitive, and must win at any cost. He views our so called "contract" the very same way. I love the look he's giving me. His attitude towards my former advances were downright annoyed, but upon learning that they are part of our contract, he's become more open to fulfilling his side of the deal. I sit down next to him on the bed, slipping off my gloves, folding them and setting them on the floor, where I fully intend to leave the rest of my clothing momentarily. I've noticed Ciel is very sensitive to any type of human interaction concerning intimate skin-on-skin contact with anyone other than a family member. He shivers as I touch his face with my bare hands, and shuts his eyes tightly. I can't help smiling, his expression is so delicate, but it's also deliberate; it's delicious.

I pull his hands off the bed covers and toss the covers aside, pulling his hands above his head. I begin kissing his face and down his neck. I pull back, just long enough to see the look on his face. He surprises me. His eyes are open and he's looking up at me. For a fraction of a second, I imagine Alois, instead of Ciel, lying beneath me. Their eyes were once the same. The fleeting moment passes and I forget all about that awful tainted blue, looking at the sparkling sapphire eyes before me. I begin kissing him again, working slowly down his neck to his chest moving my right hand down his chest and body, still holding his hands above his head with my left hand. I unbutton his night shirt and move down to lick his chest. I lick him slowly and nibble lightly with my teeth on his nipples, stroking and pinching one as I bite the other.

"_Nngh..._"

Ciel moans. I'm instantly hard. It's time. I remove the rest of my clothing quickly. He leans upward so that I can remove his nightshirt. I move over him and grab his wrists, he shivers.

"_Hold your legs, here_"

I pull his legs up and move them back towards his chest, and pull his hands underneath, forcing him to hold them up. I grab his ass and squeeze, feeling his soft, full flesh in my hands. He's warm, and I can't wait any longer. I grab my hard cock, and move in front of his hole, waiting. He closes his eyes and breathes out. That's my signal. I thrust in, deep, all the way in. He's so tight, and I can barley control myself.


	2. Count

Ciel sighs lightly as I pull out and thrust back in. He feels great, nice and tight. We've only done this a couple of times, since he finally agreed to believe in what I told him was our contract.

"_You're doing great, Young Master."_

I lean down and whisper to him, forcing him to pull his legs upwards, as I use my weight to force him back. He wraps his legs around my back.

"_You know what comes next, right, Young Master?_" I whisper to him and lick his neck. I feel him move his arms from under his legs and go down lower. His face turns red as he spreads his ass for me. When I see the look of disgust across his face, I can't help but smile. Without a second thought, I slam into him, breaking his current subtle expression.

"_**Count.**_"

He looks up at me, his eyes bright and his face red and hot, fulling understanding his current position underneath me.

"_O-One..._"

He pants hard and manages to stammer out in the tone of a whisper.

"_I can't hear you, Young Master_"

I stay completely still, not moving in or out of him.

"_O-One!_"

He says it much clearer and loudly this time. I slam into him and he shouts this time.

"_Two!_"

As competitive as Ciel is, I have come to an understanding that deep down he likes control, as long as it is consistent.

"_Three!_"

I pull out and thrust in over and over.

"_Four! Five! Six!_"

I love looking into his eyes as I fill him with my cock.

"_a-ah...hnnn.._"

Seven. That's the one that always gets him.

"_S-Seven! Hnn..nnngh! A-ah! Claude!"_

He's moaning and making all sorts of lucrative noises. I ram him again.

"_h-AH!_"

"_Why, Young Master, you seem to have skipped a number. I'm afraid you'll have to start all over now_."

I lick my lips and stare down at him and grin at him. He's fairly annoyed now.

"_Perhaps I'm distracting you, Young Master._"

I pull out and make him lay on his stomach, pulling his ass close to me.

"_I think this will do just as well, Young Master._"

I grab his hips and ease my cock back into his asshole.

"_Count_."

As he starts, I move in and out of him rapidly so that he is unable to complete my request. He cries out over and over. I love all the sweet sickly sounds he makes. I lean down and lick up the back of his neck. He gasps for breath at my sudden closeness.

I move close to his ear and whisper to him, "_Young Master, can you not complete a simple request? I just don't know what to do with you. Now I'll have to punish you._"

I lick up his neck again, and bite and pull on his ear lobe. He moan and I slam into him again.

"_Tell me what I'm doing to you_." I fuck him hard and fast until he reaches back and grabs my arm with his hand.

"_Claude! Stop!_" He begs me.

"_Explain to me exactly what it is we're doing, Young Master._"

"_N-no. It's vulgar... I-I won't!_"

He's struggling for air face down. I move one hand off his ass and grab his hair, pulling up. I pump in and out of him slowly as I pull his hair harder.

"_But you like it, don't you, Young Master? _"

"N-no. I-it's disgusting..."

I let go of his hair and pull out completely.

"_Young Master, you don't really feel that way do you?_"

I move my hand along his sides, rubbing him until I finally grab him and pull him against me.

I sit back and rest myself on the bed, and pull him onto my lap.

"_Young Master, I like it when you are honestly with yourself._"

I grab his small but very hard erection. I pump up and down slowly gripping him tightly.

"_Doesn't this feel good, Young Master?"_

"_C-Claude stop! N-no..._"

He grabs my hands but I continue, pumping him faster right up to his first climax of the night.

"_You know what to do, Young Master._"

I grab his small hands and put them over his cock.

"_Does it feel good when you do it by yourself?_"

I force him to pump his own erection over and over, up and down. He can't tighten or loosen his grip on himself. I'm merely guiding him to his release. I make him pump faster. As he gets close I stop and relax my grip, seeing if he'd continue without me. He stops when I stop, so I continue to tease him like this for a few minutes. I won't let him cum without tell me it feels good. He has to say it to me.

"_C-Claude. Please..._"

"_Yes, Young Master?"_

"_I..._"

"_All you have to do is ask~_"

"_I- I want to cum_."

"_Where have your manner gone, Young Master. You forgot an important word._"

"_C-Claude...I-I want to cum...P-please.._."

I pump him faster. I make him keep his hands right where they are and stroke him hard up and down. Right before he's ready to release, I let go of him and he finishes all by himself. He's covered in his own sweet sticky fluid. I can't help but be even more turned on by his small frame, panting and exhausted, right in my lap.


	3. Midnight

"You did very well, young Master." I push him off me and he stretches out, face down on the bed, raising his ass to me.

"We're not nearly done yet, young Master." I watch as he pushes himself up, maintaining balance on all fours, waiting for me. He's already cum once, so he's not feeling as guilty for being naughty, in fact, I'm sure in a few minutes he will be the ever so bold, outgoing Ciel I know him as.

"So, what are you waiting for? Even as part of our contract, I'm not going to let you do it until you satisfy me." A completely new approach from the boy I had just pushed off of me. He looks back at me, then grabs his ass and spreads himself, pushing up against my still hard erection.

His warmth is keeping me hard, and his attitude is starting to get me off. I've got to keep my calm and show him who's boss, well, butler.

"You're not allowed to touch me this time." He snickers.

"Think you can do it? I know what you like about doing this to me, Claude. It's about time you took on a little more humility."

"As you wish, young master." I keep my hands to myself, crouching over him on the bed, careful not to touch him, and thrust back into him.

He lets out a light, almost cooing sound, just to tease me. He knows I can't stand his little pathetic gestures. I want to know I'm good, and I want him to tell me. I move in and out of him again. Another sickly little sound. I'm getting irritated quickly.

"Are you mad, Claude?" As he turns to look at me, I mistake him Alois yet again. These flashbacks are getting more frequent. I can see the same expressions, the same look in his eyes. He is purposely trying to make me angry. I can't stand it.

I grab his ass and thrust in as hard as I can, over and over.

He's still holding himself open.

"A-ah! No, C-Claude...this isn't what I told you..."

"I'm sorry master. I must be mistakes. Tell me what your order was, again."

"u-uuah...C-Claude...y-you can't to-"

I thrust again and again, faster this time. He's panting hard and can't respond. I keep going until I'm so close I have no choice but to stop.

"Please explain young master. What is it I'm not supposed to do?"

He's close to cumming again.

I reach around him and pump his small erection over and over.

"N-No Claude you can't!"

"Oh but, can't I master? You do seem to be enjoying it..."

The ecstasy he is feeling makes him unable to support himself any longer, and he drops down and grabs the sheets. I stroke him over and over, until he's just as close as I am.

"Master, all you have to do is give the command and we can be done for tonight."

I slam into him over and over, waiting for my command. He looks back at me, and I know I'm not going to get it. He just can't give up that easy, he hates to lose.

"You're not allowed to—"

I stroke him faster and faster until he can't hold it in any longer. He cums all over the sheets. I lean down and lick the back of his neck. He shudders several times, and seems to pant even harder.

"You're going to regret that, young master." I whisper in his ear.

"I-insolence...You're the one who's going to..."

I keep my steady pace, slamming his ass as hard as I can. I grunt and moan loudly, just to annoy him.

"Claude stop! Stop!"

I keep going.

"Claude I order you to st-"

"I'm afraid you've had your last change to command me for the night, young master. It's midnight, and now you're mine, and it's your turn to satisfy me."

I pull out of him and sit back on the bed.

"Come here. It's time for you to give me what I want. You're going to do everything I tell you, understand? "

"Y-yes" Tears stream down his face. He knows he's lost this time.

I bite my bottom lip as he crawls over me and sits on my lap.

"Ask me to finish."

"C-Claude..." 

I slap him across the face.

"I didn't tell you to cry, and I didn't tell you to studder. Sit up straight and do what you were told. "

He puts his arms around me neck and moves close to me.

"Claude, please put your cock in my ass and cum inside me."

"You're being such a good boy, all of a sudden."

I lick his cheek and shove him down onto my cock.

He whimpers and I push harder so I'm all the way in.

"Now, I'll show you a good time, young master."


	4. Admire

Midnight. The time that my side of the contract sets in. I am in control, and my "young master" is powerless to stop me, as long as he wants to keep the contract in tact. It was a fool proof plan on my part. It feels better than anything else to be in control, and to give this awful brat what he deserves. Then I realized I didn't really feel that way. I would have, I would have felt that way about Alois, but Ciel is a soul I greatly covet. Even after death, Alois continues to torture me. I can't escape.

I try to focus on Ciel.

I'm still extremely close. There's no going back now. I have to teach him a little bit of humiliation anyway. I move him up on my painful erection, now close to exploding. So much pressure. I intend to fully show him what I'm truly capable of tonight. He has his arms around my neck, I hold on to him with one arm, and push him as far back as he can go, so that he's still hanging on to me, but he's arching and leaning back. I keep my hand on his chest, and keep pushing him back, until his back makes an almost perfect arch. I then push him down on my cock again. He writhes on top of me, whimpering softly. I'm seconds away from losing control.

Ciel is having to grip my neck, to stay balanced. The pressure from his hands on my neck and the tension is too much.

"Say it again. Beg me."

"Please! Please cum Claude! Fill my insides with y-"

I release deep inside without letting him finish the rest of his sentence. It was just too much. No matter what his personality is like, he looks innocent. His eyes are ever pressingly innocent. Forcing him to say extremely vulgar things gets me off, and rather quickly.

My pleasure erupts as I cream his asshole. The look on his face. His mouth is wide open, his eyes half open, and a look of shock and a little bit of uncertainty across his face. His demeanor is amusing. I'm all the way in, so I pull out a bit just to move back in again. He screams as I push him all the way back and his grip breaks. He falls back on the bed and my cock makes a popping noise as it slides out sloppily, leaving a trail of fresh white cream leaking out of his asshole. Fuck. I'm instantly hard again. I don't have to hide what I want. He lays in front of me, not moving from the disorientation of falling backwards, I waste no time in pinning him down to lick him. I grab both of his arms and hold them above his head. I move down and lick his small limp cock first. I lick just the tip, then around the head, and finally take all of him in my mouth, not much, but certainly something wild for Ciel.

"Claude!" He's panting hard again, I can feel his chest move up and down, right above me.

His chest, and stomach. I look up and admire the pale, light, silky skin in front of me. I'll have to test his boudries soon. I know he doesn't trust me completely, and what better way to show him than to scare him a little.

I lick and suck until he's completely cleaned of cum. I'm not done yet, though.

I move down a little further, and let go of his arms. He immediately reaches for me, putting his hands in my hair. I lick his hole, just once, quickly. He moans loudly. He takes a firm hold on my hair, pulling just a little. I lick over him again, this time lingering at his hole a little longer. He pulls my hair. I can't help but get excited and feel the tingling inside me once again. I thrust my tongue deep into his asshole, and flick it all over, tasting my own seed. He whimpers and moans loudly, quickly, and grabs at my hair.

"hha-h...I-It feels so good—aha!"

The more he pulls my hair the further I press my mouth to him, licking him clean. I'm hitting all the right spots, because his tugging has become aggressive yanking, what I'm sure would harm a normal human, and may even pull out their hair. It feels great. It's invigorating. I want him to keep at it, so I quicken my pace, and lick all over, going around in a circular motion. From his pulling, I can tell he's close to cumming, so I grab his small erection, and squeeze as hard as I can. The pre-cum leaking spills all over my hand, and he yelps from the pain.

"I think you know what you need to do here, young master. You can't just lose yourself, you know. You need to ask permission first."

I finish cleaning him, and while still holding onto his cock, lick and nip at his balls. He's losing it quickly.

"A-ah! Claude! Yes...I-I. Please! Claude please let me cum!"

"Oh no, young master. I won't_ let_ you cum. But I will do something else for you instead. What might that be, young master?"

"Claude...p-please...make me cum. Please make me-"

I take him into my mouth, his small erection very hard, and very swollen.

He gasps at the warmth engulfing his member, and then gasps again as I begin to use my teeth on his head. I bite the sensitive area, not too hard, but enough to keep his attention. I keep biting, and then letting up, over and over. His hard breathing becomes sharp, constant gasps. I reach up and start to pinch both of his nipples. I rub them softly, then pinch hard for several seconds before letting up. He can't take it. I keep biting down on his head. He gasps hard, almost out of breath, and then releases into my mouth. I swallow and let him go, being sure to scoop all of it off with my tongue before he leaves my mouth.


	5. Blood Eagle

Author's note: PLEASE READ!

_*****WARNING, this chapter contains character death. It may be disturbing or disgusting to some readers. Please note this and if you dislike or feel uncomfortable with this type of content mentioned, skip this chapter. I have given clear and fair warning in the description and in this note. Please do not read this chapter if you cannot handle horror or death scenes in a chapter. It is written in graphic detail to my best ability. Thank you for reading this far. *****_

"C-Claude..." He whimpers. I run my fingers through his hair gently. He moves back to his previous position, on all fours in front of me on the bed. I re-position myself, making a sloppy show of my cock; sliding it over his hole a couple of times, the slimy slick feeling making him whine for me.

"h-ah...Claude don't tease me...please...I want to do it again..."

_'I want to' _

Those three words still haunt me. Those dirty eyes...my Alois...mine...he...

_'I want to, Claude!' _

"N-no..."

"Claude?"

I felt Ciel's small hand wrap around my stiffness, pulling me close to him, trying to shove my hard cock deep inside himself. I grab his hand; pulling his wrist hard, straining him until I hear a snap. He cries out, tears in his eyes.

"C-Claude! S-to-"

I slam deep inside in, as far as I could push myself in, in a vulgar attempt to break him. He screams loudly. I enjoy the fear taking its course on him. I grab his hair and pull back, hard, ripping some out, taking notice of the tiny tug of each follicle breaking away from his scalp. I shove his head down, into the bed covers beneath him, not intending to suffocate him though, for I want him to suffer for what was to come next.

With my free hand, I take the blade I had Hannah bring to me earlier, and in an instant I remembered the shock on his face as a lady entered the room while he was in his heated state. He could not calm himself then, and was thoroughly embarrassed. This fragment heated me so that I began to try harder to force myself inside even further, to my excitement, only causing him to scream more. I licked the blade over once, just to satisfy myself. I know Ciel cannot see what I'm doing, which I'm sure scares him all the more, and my excitement has reached the brim. I let the blade glide along his back. He shivers, feeling the cold thing touch his hot flesh, I place the tip between his shoulder blades and plunge it deep into his back. Ciel, for the longest moment cannot scream, cannot breathe. I pull his head back up with my free hand, watching the shock take his eyes. The color runs from his face, a hoarse gasp escapes, but nothing else, until I pull the blade down further tearing a huge gap into his back. Once the gap is wide enough, I use the blade to separate the back of his ribs from his spine, his screams filling the air. I continue to torture him with an occasional thrust into this ass, while watching the blood spill from his back. The warm sweet liquid drains so easily, staining these sheets; waking my inner form.

The boy is weak beneath me, unable to do much now, his life leaving him.

The shock from the pain has rendered him speechless. The ease with which I pluck each bone from his back is so wonderfully tantalizing. My excitement has built so much from that point that I grab his limp hips and thrust until I release another hot sticky load inside him. I can't stop myself from smiling. I continue my work; making quick work of the rest of his split ribs, spreading them out to resemble wings.

"Young Master..." I laugh and reach deeper to feel his lungs. I rip them out violently feeling victorious, getting a slight high from the stopping of the beating of his heart. Finally, I pull out and leave his body there.


	6. Recover

As I feel his velvet gloves slip down my side, and across my stomach. The soft fabric on my skin makes me get a sudden chill, then that exciting tingle, like butterfly wings all over inside me.

He strokes my hard on. I try to move my hands, only to find myself bound and cuffed to the wall behind me. He continues to move his hands all over me. I'm getting even more excited. He moves faster. I'm moaning out loud and gasping for breathe by this point. I don't want him to stop, but it's hard to do this while we're standing. I feel him press his hips into mine, giving just the slightest thrust. My body automatically bends as I feel him press into me. He grabs my hips and thrust again. I want him. I feel him remove his hands from me slowly, sliding the velvet past my hips and onto his own body. I shiver. I hear him unzip his pants and I get the tingling sensation again.

"C-Claude...?"

"Young Master. Are you awake now? You were screaming, having a nightmare I would assume."

"Th-that...but you're not..."

"Oh no, young Master. You must be confused. I am your loyal servant. Your wish is my command. Please, don't be alarmed or frightened by such a mere dream. This is your reality; I am yours...and you are mine."

I think I remember this person; but then who is Claude, really?

"I am Sebastian."

"S-Sebastian...

Sebastian...yes that sounds right. You...you're my butler. A demon...

But then why am I handcuffed?"

"You were delirious young Master. Screaming, crying, and...other things..."

"How embarrassing..."

"It's quite alright. As long as you're aware of everything now, I'm sure it's fine to let you down. Ready?"

"Yes."

I feel him let me down slowly, carrying me. I realize I'm completely naked. Sebastian sits down, I can feel his hardening cock pressing into my hip, as he lays me over his lap.

"Young Master. I believe you need to be reminded of your true servant."

"I know what you're getting at. But if you're my servant, where do you get off giving me orders?!"

"Allow me to show you."

He grabs me, but somehow in a gentle manner. His soft gloves flutter over my chest. I feel him rub my nipples, not noticing until I look down that he's managed to turn me around on his lap, and set me upright, so that I am directly over his cock.

"I believe you know how to do the rest, Young Master?"

Without responding I place both hands on his crotch, rubbing slowly, feeling his hardness and warmth beneath me. I rub until his cock pops out of his unzipped pants. My job is easy now. I wrap my arms around his neck and shift my weight up to make sure I'm positioned perfectly over him. He takes the quick liberty of grabbing my hips and pressing down. I can't stop myself from making a vulgar loud moan as I feel his hot member enter me, stretching and pressing directly on my sweet spot.

"S-Sebastian..."

"Oh. Young Master, do you remember already? How does it feel? "

He smiles and I feel him lick the side of my face.

"P-please don't..."

"Is that an order?"

"N-no..."

"Then tell me what you want."

I feel him lift me up and then press down hard again, completely filling me.

"Don't cum inside me, Sebastian."

"Oh Young Master. How will I reward you?"

"A-aren't you doing enough?"

I start to breathe hard as he lifts up again and I wait for the filling sensation again. I feel Sebastian's cock on my entrance. He squeezes my ass and then my hips again.

"You can do the rest then, right?"

I hold on tight to his shoulders and I move myself down onto his stiff cock. I feel like I'm about to cum already. I don't waste time waiting for him to make another move. I use my weight to push myself up and then down again. I move as fast as I can up and down on his lap feeling him fill me over and over. I'm starting to lose it. I continue with my quick pace, resting my head on his shoulder as I move myself up and down. I can't control my breathing, or the moaning sounds. I stop quickly, feeling the tingling sensation overtake me. I shudder, pulling on his jacket tightly, making sure he knows I'm about to release.

"Sebastian I'm cumming!"

He grabs my hips and shoves me down hard closing the gap between us. I feel him fill me again and I cum all over him. He pulls me close to him and I hold onto him tightly before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

,


End file.
